The Mini & Pointless Adventures of Akaya Kirihara
by Hime-chan17
Summary: A little collection of short 'adventures' Akaya gets into. Oh, what are the rest of the Rikkai regulars to do with him? Bewere the random/crack-ness! T for slight sexual innuendoes XD
1. Akaya's in WHERE?

Akaya's in where

**Akaya's in where?!**

**Summary: **A little gathering of story ideas I thought of for Akaya :)

**Rating: T** (for very slight sexual innuendoes)

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © the almighty Takeshi Konomi

Haha just taking a quick break from my Snow White story XD this will probably be just a two chapter series unless I can think of more than 2 ideas…no wait, it'll probably be 3 short-ish chapters :) lol Enjoy!

--

Yukimura-buchou looked around the courts at his amazing team practicing. He smiled to himself, knowing that his team knew if they didn't practice they would face a terrible punishment that included duct tape, a paper clip, two marshmallows, and a bandana.

-You can use your imagination to think of how those items are used :) –

Anyway, Yukimura sensed that something, or someone, was missing. He then realized that both Akaya and Sanada were missing. Well he knew where Sanada was. He had told him to go look for Akaya earlier, but he should have been back by now. Where could Akaya possibly be?

As the team stopped for a short break, Yukimura went up to Niou. Niou usually knew everything that went on in their little circle of regulars.

"Niou?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes buchou?"

"Where is little Akaya-chan?"

"Well he said something earlier about getting into Sanada's pants."

"………_is that so_…….." Yukimura glared at Niou with a look that could have killed him if he didn't run away so fast.

"I don't know anything about it!!" Niou screamed running to Yagyuu.

Yukimura was pretty pissed. Akaya knew the club rule…no one was allowed into anybody's pant, especially Sanada's (unless in was Yukimura himself).

From a distance he heard screaming and saw a cloud of dust coming nearer. It was Akaya.

"HAHA!! I'm in Sanada-fukubuchou's pants!!" Akaya screamed running by with a pair of their jersey pants that were way to big for him.

"TARUNDORU, AKAYA!!" Sanada shouted.

He ran past the rest of the regulars that had gathered at the noise. That's when Yukimura noticed it. Sanada had no pants. Sure he had the rest of his jersey, but as for the bottom half, he was left in only his bright pink boxer-briefs.

-haha hybrid underpants! :) –

"WOOOOOOOOOO!! Go fukubuchou!!" Marui yelled.

Niou had come back and was now wolf whistling. Even Jackal was brave and joined in with a few occasional cat calls.

Yanagi was getting some useful data, and Yagyuu was taking pictures.

Yukimura pondered for a moment then smiled again.

"So this is what Niou meant," he thought to himself. He was happy again, knowing that Akaya was only in Sanada's pants via wearing them.

"Alright everyone, back to practice!" he called.

"What about Akaya?" Marui asked blowing a bubble.

"Don't worry, Sanada will deal with him," Yukimura answered with a 'why-do-you-care-get-practicing-now-or-I'll-hurt-you' smile.

"….yes buchou!"

**A Few Hours Later**

"I've finally got you!" Sanada screamed as he turned a corner, still chasing Akaya.

As he turned, not only did he find Akaya, but the whole Seigaku regular team.

They stared at him. He stared back. Akaya ran into their club house. Everyone started laughing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! My virgin eyes!!" Eiji screamed and ran away.

Fuji was taking pictures, Inui was taking good data, and everyone else was laughing harder.

"Mada mada dane, Sanada-san."

"Sanada…I never knew you were that kind of man," Tezuka said pushing his glasses up higher.

Sanada was defiantly going to hurt Akaya when he came out of the club house.

--

I'm sorry, I could not resist XD Please keep in mind I did this at 1:45 AM after eating very goo-y brownies…lol hope you liked it. Reviews and/or bad thoughts are welcome (though I prefer good words XD)


	2. My Eyes!

**My Eyes!!**

**Summary: **It was a few days after Akaya took Sanada's pants. He thought all the trouble was past….until he caused more.

**Rating: T** (more suggestive themes XD)

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Haha poor Sanada XD He's my favorite, but I just love making bad things happen to him…a lot XD Forgive me…lol Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and "OMGGG" stands for "Oh my good, golly gosh" :)

--

Akaya was finished with his afternoon practice and headed to the club house/locker room place. He wanted to get his new coloring book to show Yukimura. He had colored a page with a puppy eating ice cream yesterday and wanted to show it off; he even colored inside the lines this time!!

When he opened the door he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a terrible creature hacking on something. He then noticed Sanada's hat on the floor near the door to the showers…where the sound was coming from.

"Oh noes!!" he thought. "The evil creature in the showers is eating Sanada-fukubuchou!!"

"I'll save you Sanada!!" he shouted running at the door.

"HIIIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Akaya yelled kicking down the door.

"Huh?" Sanada turned around. He was only trying to get the last of the shampoo out of the bottle, which caused it to make the weird noise bottles do when you're trying to get stuff out of them.

Akaya stared at Sanada. Seeing that he was all right, he sighed and thought to himself, "Yays, fukubuchou's not being eating by a monster! He's just…"

"OMGGG, he's naked!!" Akaya screamed. He covered his eyes and ran outside screaming again.

Sanada just stared after him. "…Akaya…" he growled to himself.

**Outside**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"What's wrong Akaya?" Renji asked since he was nearby.

"My eyes!! My eyes lost their virginity!!"

"What are you talking about Akaya?"

"I…I saw Sanada naked!!"

"……."

"I'm not even married yet and I saw _it_!!"

"……"

"And, and it was really big and scary!!" Akaya cried (with real tears).

"…Akaya….you know you're both guys…it's nothing you've never seen before…." Renji asked. "Why is this such a big deal?" he thought.

Akaya stopped crying and looked up, "…..you're right Yanagi-sempai….even if it was Sanada…"

"There was a 98.63078 percent chance I was."

"…yeah….sorry…" Akaya turned back to the club house to get that coloring book.

When he opened the door there was Sanada (fully clothed) and looking pretty pissed.

"Akaya….." he said sternly, his hat hiding his eyes.

"Uhhh-ooo," Akaya said to himself. "Uh…yes Sanada-fukubuchou?"

"You know this is the second time in a week you've made me angry."

"Is…is that right?"

"Yes. First you take my pants, which I never got back, and had me chasing you all over town and to Seigaku in my underwear, and now you burst in on my shower and stare at me in a very uncomfortable manner."

"….ehehmmehe….."

"What do you have to say for yourself about that?"

"Uhhhhh….yours is really big??"

"……."

"Uh, hahaha…?" Akaya laughed in a questionable, almost sarcastic way.

-1…2…3…and,-

"TARUNDORU!!"

**Back Outside**

Jackal turned around. He thought he just heard a very loud smack and a strangled cry off in the distance. However, he just shrugged and walked away thinking, "Maybe I should have my hearing re-checked soon?"

--

The End!! Haha Please don't hurt me too much! –begs on hand and knee-

I don't know why, but I've really been into writing really random crack stuff (that seems to be slightly suggestive)…but than again, I'm doing it at 2AM 'cause I don't want to go to sleep and have nothing better to do…XD


	3. Can you Can, Can, Can?

**Can you 'Can, Can, Can'?**

**Summary:** Akaya is at it again. This time he's telling some interesting lies…

**Rating: T** (I think you know why by now.)

**Disclaimer:** is a funny word. Anyway, Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

I just watched this movie so I decided I could imagine Akaya saying something like this. XD Please enjoy!

--

Marui was walking to the courts for early morning practice. Even though he was still pretty sleepy, he felt it was going to be a good day…until he heard,

"Marui-sempai!!"

He quickened his pace. There was no way he was going to let Akaya ruin his good day.

"Hey, wait up!"

He began jogging as he heard Akaya come closer.

"Wait for me!"

Marui ran the rest of the way to the courts where everybody else was; he was safe at last!

"Hey, why'd you run from me?" Akaya asked, tears forming in his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, poor Akaya," Yukimura smiled as he pat Akaya on the head. "You can tell us now."

"Okay! Guess what?!"

"What Akaya?" Sanada asked.

"I got a job!"

"Really? What kind of job?" Sanada was curious now.

"I'm a professional Can-Can dancer at the Moulin Rouge!"

"……"

"Hahahahahahaha!! The brat's a Can-Can dancer?! At the Moulin Rouge?!" Niou laughed hysterically.

"Akaya…you do know the Moulin Rouge is in France, right?" Yagyuu asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Hahahahahaha!! Is he, like, a prostitute or something?!" Niou asked, still laughing.

"Niou, I believe the technical term is 'courtesan'," Yagyuu stated.

"There's an 84.23946710347864 percent chance Akaya is lying."

"Do…do you have a special name?" Jackal asked cautiously.

"I do!" Akaya said, eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked sweetly.

"Do we want to know?" Sanada replied.

"I'm known as the 'Diamond Demon'!!"

"Phhhhhffftt!! The 'Diamond Demon?!" Niou chocked out while laughing.

"I wanted it to be 'Diamond Dog', but I think there would be a copyright issue with a movie…"

"Are names really copyrighted?" Marui asked, popping a bubble.

"That's very nice Akaya. Isn't it everybody?" Yukimura asked, turning to the other regulars with an 'agree-or-I'll-make-you-regret-it' smile.

"Yeah…yeah, it's great."

"Wonderful, Akaya."

"Will you give me a private show?! Hahahahaha!!"

Akaya smiled. He knew his friends would be happy for him.

-SLAP-

"Tarundoru, Akaya!! Don't tell such lies!!"

"But….but it's not a lie!!" Akaya ran off crying.

"Sanada…how could you make him cry?" Yukimura asked, his smile fading. "Go run laps, NOW."

"….yes Yukimura…"

**Time Passes Right About Now**

After practice, Yagyuu and Renji were walking home.

"So, do you really believe Akaya, Renji?"

"Like I said, there's an 84. 23946710347864 percent chance he's lying."

"Yeah, you're right. How could Akaya possibly be a Can-Can dancer in the Moulin Rouge that's thousands of miles from where he lives?"

--

Yagyuu stared. He could not believe what he was seeing.

His parents decided to go to France for a week and took him with them. For what ever reason, they wanted to go to the Moulin Rouge.

As Yagyuu sat, watching the show, he heard the announcer call,

"And now, our newest member! Please join me in welcoming, the 'Diamond Demon'!!"

Did he hear that right? Was the atmosphere getting to him?

Yagyuu could not believe what he was seeing. There, right in front of him, on stage was Akaya, covered in diamond, in a bright red and black Can-Can outfit dancing the Can-Can.

Being the gentleman he was, he fainted while sitting down.

--

Forgive me, I could not resist. XD That's what happens when I watch Moulin Rouge over and over and over again. lol Maybe I should do a Moulin Rouge kind of story sometime? Haha

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I decided to make it longer than 3 chapters, so there's more coming soon! :)

Oh and Moulin Rouge (both the place and movie) is © by the guy who made the movie, and whoever is in charge of the place currently (and it's still doing shows last I checked…).


	4. I Didn't Need to Hear That!

**I Didn't Need to Hear That!**

**Summary: **What is that Sanada hears in the locker room? What the heck are Renji and Akaya doing?!

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

This idea came from something my sister told me she saw in a movie a long time ago. So if I some how end up wording it the same, please forgive me and the words would be © to whoever made the movie…just so you know. :) Please enjoy!

--

**Before School Starts In the Morning**

Sanada sighed. It had been a pretty tiring day after yelling at Akaya. He heard from Yagyuu that Akaya really was a Can-Can dancer, and gave him a very stern talking to after he found out. Then he gave him 139.5 laps (yes, I can make them have half laps!) around the courts.

"Akaya should be done running by now…" Sanada thought as he came to the club house door.

He was about to turn the handle when he heard something. It sounded like heavy panting.

"Renji-sempai! Please don't touch it! It hurts too much…" Akaya whimpered.

"Now, now Akaya. Surely it doesn't hurt that bad? It's not too far in, I made sure of that."

Sanada stood frozen. Was he imagining things?

"Please take it out! It really hurts!"

-sigh- "Fine…just…a…little…bit more…" Renji said with small grunts in between words.

-insert Akaya making…noises…-

Sanada's eyes widened. "What the heck are they doing in there?!"

"Ah!" Akaya cried out.

"There, it's out."

"Thank you Renji! Whoa, look how big it is!"

"Yes it is rather big isn't it?"

"Yeah…I've never had one that big in me before!"

"Do you want to touch it?"

Outside Sanada was mentally screaming, "No Akaya!" while digging his nails into the door.

"Sure Renji-sempai!" There was a pause. "Wow, it's pretty hard!"

"And pretty long too."

"Yeah…well thank you again!"

"Anytime Akaya."

Sanada stepped back as he heard the door open.

"Oh, hello Sanada," Renji said stepping outside.

"Uh…hi," he responded backing away.

Renji zipped up his pants as he walked towards the school building.

Sanada ran inside to Akaya.

"Oh hey fukubuchou! What are you…?"

"TARUNDORO!!" Sanada yelled slapping Akaya before running outside, leaving Akaya shocked and his face hurting.

Akaya put his hand to his cheek. He thought for a moment before sighing.

"That's no way to treat someone after they fell and got a splinter while running the laps they gave them!"

Akaya looked down at the rather large sized splinter Renji pulled out of his finger.

"Renji was right…it is long and hard!"

-After school, everyone wondered how claw marks got on the tennis club house door.-

--

XD I really have nothing to say except I need to find something better to do with my time…like sleep…almost all of my stories/chapter have been written after 1 AM. I think they turn out better this way. Haha


	5. You did WHAT with Niou?

**You did WHAT with Niou?! **

**Summary: **Uh-oh…Akaya came to practice sore…he claims it was Niou's fault. Just what did they do exactly?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Prince of Tennis, but maybe if I saved enough I could buy a minor character from Takeshi Konomi XD

Woot! Next part of Akaya's adventures! I'm writing this to prolong typing the Little Mermaid story I'm doing…I know I'll have to do it soon (like tonight)…I'm just lazy and trying to delude myself XP Yes, I'll start it tonight…Enjoy the magic Akaya gives off! :)

--

Akaya walked to the tennis courts for morning practice. Well…he more swayed like a drunk to the courts. He had a long, hard night.

Yukimura turned and saw Akaya.

"Good morning Akaya," he smiled. "What happened to you?"

"Niou…"

**Flashback to Last Night**

Akaya was sitting on Niou's couch. He really didn't want to be there, but his mother forced him to spend the night at Niou's 'cause she didn't want him home while she spent some "special" time with his dad.

'Why mother?' he thought. 'Why couldn't I have stayed with someone else…like Renji…or even Sanada?'

"Hey brat. Get off my couch; let's do something."

"Something? Like what?"

"Oh, just a little game," Niou said with a smirk.

-gulp- "Game? What kind of game?"

"Oh, you know…_that_ game."

"No…." Akaya whispered, his eyes widening. Not that game…anything but that game.

"Yes,_ that_ game," Niou said grabbing Akaya trying to wrestle him off the couch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**End of Flashback**

"So Niou had me up all night playing _that_ game…"

"Is…is that so Akaya?" Yukimura asked, his eye starting to twitch a little.

"What's going on?" Sanada asked. The rest of the team (minus Niou) walked up to them.

"I was just telling buchou about what Niou made me do last night. Man, am I sore!"

"Sore?"

"Yeah, he had me pinned down good at times…the way he wraps his leg around you…"

Marui's giant bubble popped at that. Oh, what did Niou do to their poor little ace?

"It was intense! He even got his dad and younger brother to join!"

Jackal sweat-dropped. What kind of family did Niou belong to?

"Yeah, his dad was pretty good too! Probably 'cause he's had a lot of experience since he's older. But even his brother was good! I was surprised since he's still young…"

Yagyuu almost fainted. He never knew Niou's father would do something like that.

"Yeah, and when it was my turn, I had to do that thing when you flick _it_ and it does that thing _it_ does! Man I knew they were long, but Niou's just seemed a little bit longer then others I've seen…or was it his brothers? Maybe it belonged to his dad, but I think it belongs to the whole family…I'm not really sure…"

'What is _it_?' Renji thought while writing down data. 'And how long is it?'

"And the way his dad covered me…I mean wow! I've never seen such technique! Niou was pretty good too, but he was a little shaky. Then again, he could reach over both me and his brother, so that kinda made up for it…"

'Akaya…' Sanada said to himself, tears starting to form in his eyes. 'I'm sorry…I should have let you stay with me!'

"It must have been terrible," Sanada said.

"No, actually it was really fun!! I thought it was going to be bad at first, but I was wrong! I really worked up a sweat doing_ it_! Sure I'm sore all over and when I woke up I couldn't move my legs, but I really would like to do it again! Niou-sempai is so good, even if he forced me into it…"

"Hey, watch you all talking about?" Niou said walking up to them.

They all turned and glared.

"Morning Niou! Thanks for last night! It was really great!"

"See, I told you it wouldn't be bad."

"Yeah, and it didn't even hurt as much as you said it might!"

"TARUNDORU!!" Sanada yelled, backhanding Niou's face.

"What the heck was that for?!" Niou cried touching his cheek.

"For what you did to Akaya!"

"But he enjoyed it!"

"How could you Niou!!" Yagyuu cried.

"300 laps Niou," Yukimura said calmly with a terrifying aura around him.

"Ye…yes…" Niou took off running.

"But fukubuchou…he didn't deserve that…" Akaya said.

"Yes Akaya, yes he did. He should have known better than to do that to you"

"But it was only a game of Twister…"

They spun around.

"What?"

"Yeah, we played a game of Twister with his dad and brother. You know, the game where you flick the arrow and it lands on a body part and color. You put that part on the matching color spot on a mat. Niou said it was his game, but his brother said it was a gift to him, but his dad said since he bought it, it should be his, but his mom said…"

"TARUNDORU!!" Sanada cut off Akaya with a slap.

"What was that for?!"

"For scaring the living graham crackers out of us!" Marui yelled.

"Punish him Yukimura!" Jackal added.

"Akaya," Yukimura said facing him, his aura back.

"Yes buchou?"

"Laps until I tell you to stop."

"But..!"

"No buts Akaya!" Sanada said with another slap.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!! Nobody loves me!!" Akaya cried as he ran off.

"I do feel a little bad for him," Yagyuu sighed.

"Yes, but at least I got good data," Renji added.

--

YA-HA! Twister is much fun! :D I haven't played it in years…maybe this was subconsciously my way of making up for that…probably since I came up with the idea before I remembered I hadn't played Twister in forever. XD It is a mystery…hope you all enjoyed this one!


	6. I Will Not Send Sanada Fake Secret Love

**I Will Not Send Sanada Fake Secret Love Letters**

**Summary:** I think the title explains for it's self…

**Rating: T –Warning- Very strange stalker sounding letters ahead!!**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis…but I'm planning on kidnapping a few characters if anyone wants to join.

Hello! My internet has been out for like ever so I haven't been able to post anything in forever…which makes me sad…but here is another one of Akaya's adventures!

--

Akaya happily skipped to the tennis courts. He had thought of something wonderful to do to Sanada last night, and just tried it out. Sanada should find it any minute now.

As Akaya thought, Sanada came to the courts a few minutes later with a piece of bright pink paper in his hands.

"Who knows anything about this?!" he yelled waving the paper.

"What is it?" Jackal asked.

"It's bright pink and smells like blueberries," Marui said sniffing the paper.

Niou grabbed the paper out of Sanada's hands and opened it. After scanning it quickly he started to laugh.

"What is it?" Akaya said trying to hold back his laughter. He knew exactly what it was, for he himself wrote it.

"It's a love letter!! Someone wrote Sanada a love letter!!" Niou laughed.

Renji got out his notebook and a pen, "What does it say?"

"Yes Niou, what does it say?" Yukimura asked smiling.

"Ahemm," Niou cleared his throat and began to read:

_Dear Sanada, _

_Pizza is from Italy,_

_French toast from France,_

_I think you're sexy_

_and want to be in your pants._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Marui and Akaya burst out laughing.

"Wow…" was all Yagyuu could say.

"Well Sanada," Yukimura said with another smile, "It seems someone is rather fond of you."

Sanada just stood there trying to keep from blushing. That note was so embarrassing, and he wasn't very happy about some random person telling him they wanted to be in his pants.

But poor Sanada didn't know that it was all Akaya's fault. So throughout the whole week he received many letters from someone proclaiming their love. And no matter how hard he tried to hide them, Niou always found them and saved them. At the end of the week he had 6 more letters and was reading them to the other regulars before Sanada showed up to practice.

"Okay, here the second one he got," Niou said holding up a lime green piece of paper. It stated the following:

_My dearest Sanada,_

_I always watch you on the train home from school. The way you let that old lady have your seat really turned me on. I got to look at your butt for almost an hour while you stood up until you got off. I hope to one day see your butt without your pants on. Love, Your Secret Admirer. _

"Wow, Sanada's being followed by some creepy stalker person," Jackal pointed out.

"Here, let's read this one," Yukimura said picking out a shiny purple colored note.

_Sweet, Sexy Sanada,_

_I saw you showering in the tennis clubhouse yesterday. I won't say how, but I did see you. It made me very happy. I almost fainted. But I didn't. I also took some pictures of you. I'll print them out and hang them on my wall so I can look at you everyday when I wake up and before I go to bed. I'm thinking of making one very nice picture into a life-sized cardboard standup of you. Love, Your Secret Admirer._

"That one was creepy…wonder what this one says?" Renji picked up a small light blue piece of paper. All that was on it were little hearts and simply read:

_Dear Sanada, _

_I want to give birth to your babies._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer._

At that point Sanada came in. He was very embarrassed that they found those notes, but also because he just received a new one.

Everyone wanted to know what it said. Except Akaya…he had a lot of fun writing the past letters, and loved seeing Sanada's reactions. But he pretended like he didn't know what it said.

Sanada finally gave in and read the newest letter to them.

_Sanada,_

_I know you must be wondering who I am. Well the fact is, I'm not sure you really know me…I don't go to Rikkai, but I still know everything about you. I'm not sure if I want to tell you who I am, but I probably will…I touched your butt on the train last night. It's very firm. Anyway, I love you!_

_Love, Your Not Secret Admire Anymore, Ryoma Echizen._

"WHAT?!" Everyone (but Akaya) screamed. Yukimura grabbed his bag and headed off the courts in a hurry with an evil aura around him.

"I knew something was wrong with those Seigaku players!!" Marui screamed.

"I'm scared Yagyuu!! What if they come for me next?!" Niou said grabbing onto Yagyuu's arm.

"I'm going back to Brazil!!" Jackal yelled.

Renji was getting some good data, but was worried about what might happen with Inui.

Akaya just couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. He even fell to the floor and almost stopped breathing.

"What's wrong with Akaya?" Marui asked, poking him with a stick.

"Hahahaha!! Echizen didn't write all those letters!! I did!!"

"WHAT?!" Sanada screamed. "I had been living in fear for the past week because of you! I even started sleeping with a sword by my bed and trained some random opossum to attack anyone who came near my room (which didn't work out when my brother came to tell me dinner was ready)!"

At that moment, Yukimura came back. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Akaya's the one who wrote those letters!!" Sanada yelled pointing at Akaya.

"Oh," Yukimura said with a smile. "Opps."

"TARUNDORU!!" Sanada yelled backhanding Akaya. "Laps until I tell you to stop!!"

Akaya started to run. Sure he was sick of Sanada slapping him, and having to run laps until he was told to stop, but it was very much worth it this time.

He laughed as he ran, and wondered where Yukimura had been when Sanada had found out.

**At Seigaku**

"Where's Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"HELLLP ME!!" they heard.

The Seigaku team ran to the where the voice was coming from, and saw something they weren't expecting.

There was Ryoma pinned to a tree with thumbtacks. He was also pinned upside down and was covered in peanut butter and bird seeds. Like any bird would do, there were many woodpeckers pecking away at the seeds and Ryoma.

It took the team awhile to get him down, but eventually they did.

"Who did this to you Ryoma?!" Oishi asked in a worried tone.

Ryoma could only tremble at the thought of what happened.

"Well?"

"….Yukimura…" he whispered, eyes growing wide.

-Somewhere that night, Yukimura Seiichi slept with a smile on his face.-

--

Yeah…sorry if there are some mistakes, my brain hasn't been working since school started. XP probably all the getting up very early. Well I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!


	7. I Will Not Beat Yagyuu at Wii Golf

**I Will Not Beat Yagyuu at Wii Golf**

**Summary:** I think the title explains for it's self…

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi, Wii © Nintendo

Because I played it today at my friend's house. XD

--

"Guess what I got!" Akaya yelled, bursting through the club house door. He was waving a box over his head.

"What is it Akaya?" Jackal asked.

"My grandma bought me a Wii!"

"Those are so last Christmas," Marui said as he popped a giant green-apple bubble.

"Are not! They're really fun!" Akaya cried holding the box closer to him.

"Yes they are Akaya. Now why don't you hook it up so we can all play?" Yukimura asked as he pointed towards the new 30" flat screen TV on the wall. There was some confusion about where it had come from when they first got it, but all they knew was that it involved Sanada, Atobe, the tango, a boomerang, and Kabaji drunk on pumpkin spice cookies; but that's another story.

So Akaya excitedly set up the Wii, with help from Sanada since he didn't understand all the directions and which wire went where. Soon after, the Wii was set up and Akaya was going through the game menu.

"Oh look! There's tennis!"

"Boring," Niou sighed, "we play so much of it already…"

"Well…there's golf!"

"Golf!?" Yagyuu perked up and looked around. "Where?! Where's the golf?!"

"It's….it's on the game…." Akaya said, slightly scared of Yagyuu.

"Hey, you should play against Yagyuu, Akaya," Renji suggested taking out his notebook.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Marui and Niou cheered.

Yagyuu, being the gentleman he was, just couldn't pass up a game of golf –real or not.

Yagyuu and Akaya created their characters and began to play. Yagyuu started off the match. Using his incredible golf skills, he easily scored all 100s and 75s. When his turn was ended, Akaya stared in wonder.

"That was amazing! I wish I could be as good as you!" Akaya said as he hugged said golfer.

Yagyuu simply smiled and patted Akaya on the head.

Akaya began his turn and was instantly confused. He didn't want anyone to know though, and began to press random buttons and swung the controller like a golf club.

The regulars watched the screen as Akaya's golf ball landed perfectly in the middle of 100.

"Yay!" Akaya cheered. Yagyuu just kept smiling.

Whatever strange method Akaya was using, it was very effective and for the rest of his turn he scored perfect 100s.

When the screen showed Akaya was the winner, Yagyuu just stood there, his smile long gone.

"I got some good data Akaya. Thank you," Renji said closing his notebook.

"Wow Akaya…I never expected you to beat Yagyuu," Jackal added.

Akaya laughed and went to hug Yagyuu again.

"Good game Yagyuu! Yagyuu…Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu looked slowly down at Akaya. Akaya's eyes widened in fear as he looked into the murderous eyes of Yagyuu.

Yagyuu grabbed the nearest thing to him (which happened to be Niou's arm) and snapped it in half.

"NO ONE BEATS ME AT GOLF!!" he screamed running after Akaya.

"Help me Yukimura!!" Akaya cried as he ran out of the clubroom followed closely by Yagyuu.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Marui asked as he tried to revive the passed out Niou, whose arm was twisted by his side.

"After we play the Wii a little longer," Yukimura smiled.

So they all played the Wii with the sounds of Akaya's screams and Yagyuu's hysterical laughter in the background.

**Later the Evening**

Akaya had finally lost Yagyuu as he came back to the club house. He wanted to get his Wii before he finally went home.

When he turned on the lights he saw Sanada sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and the Wii box in his lap.

"Sanada? Can I have my Wii please?"

Sanada walked up to Akaya and backhanded him.

"TARUNDORU!!" he yelled as he walked out with the Wii.

"What was that for?!"

"For beating Yagyuu at golf, causing Niou to be in a lot of pain, and for making Yukimura hit me multiple times when he swung back playing the baseball game."

Sanada walked away with Akaya's Wii under his arm, and the loud sounds of Akaya crying.

"Oh, yes," Sanada thought as he headed home with the Wii, "I'm going to have fun tonight."

--

For those of you who don't know, Yagyuu used to be on the golf team before he joined tennis. :)

Haha, sorry that was really random and probably not that good, but I don't care. So sorry for not posting anything in a long time I've been very busy…

Oh when I mentioned how they got the TV, do you think I should actually make it a story? Please add your opinions in your reviews (if you do review….)!

The next 2 chapters of the Little Mermaid story will be up soon!! :)


End file.
